38th_fleet_argo_database_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Xedi
The Xedi (plural or singular) are a bipedal, humanoid species. The most notable feature about this species is that they are trinary. Recognizable physical features: The Xedi have smooth facial features with a few rounded details and gentle, dual forehead ridges that blend into their eyebrows. Soft ridges on the bridge of the nose face in a downward line as well. Their hairline is fairly far back, and they it is more common to observe short hair over long locks. Xedi commonly expose the extended lobes of their ears, and all three sexes often wear earrings, pierced or not. Most notably, they possess large, reflective irises that take up the entirety of their visible eye. It is an evolutionary trait garnered from living underground. Biology Xedi have an unremarkable lifespan, on average roughly 120 to 150 years. Their adolescence is very short, resulting in an extended productive adulthood. Most worth noting is their trinary biology. Instead of ‘male’ and ‘female,’ the Xedi have Lee, Jer, and Fel. For reproduction, the Lee produce the ova, the Jer the sperm and the Fel carry the young. Reproduction within the Xedi is not only complex, but risky to the Fel, as well. Fetal development is rapid, and stressful to the body. Gestation is only five months in length. Miscarriages are frequent, although less so with the advent of more advanced medicine. As their medical knowledge increases, childbirth became less stressful and infant mortality decreases. The subterranean environment of the Xedi has had an observable impact on their physiology. Their skin ranges from a dark black to grey or brown as a result of higher than average background radiation which permeates the tunnel system. They are accustomed to low-light conditions and have particularly good eyesight underground, but have also evolved a nictitating membrane that protects their eyes in bright, direct sunlight. This membrane is usually blueish to lavender and has allowed the species to continue to make short term expeditions to the surface. Society The Xedi hold faith to be dearest to their heart. Their religion emphasizes belief and knowledge hand-in-hand. It seems contradictory, but their religion claims that all science was designed by the ultimate Genius. It’s a rather self-fulfilling prophecy. All scientific discovery was intended by this Genius, and all things that cannot be explained as yet are unknown mysteries that the Greatest Mind has laid before the People to challenge them to further exploration. The history of their society comes from the evolutionary process of their trinary state. Childbearing is exceedingly difficult, and the species was theorized to have evolved into two ‘protector and provider’ type sexes to care for the childbearing fel. In the direction of this belief, their early history kept the fel rather restricted in activities and careers. While not exactly considered a second-class citizen, their protected state disallowed them from performing certain tasks. In modern society, they are much more free, considered on equal status with either of the other sexes. The only holdover is when a fel is gravid, in which case, not only are they physically incapable of some tasks without great risks to themselves and child, but other Xedi will try to prevent them from risky activities as well. As an additional note: while medical professionals are considered respectable and it is a highly sought after profession, pediatric doctors are considered the highest of all medical professions. Politics In a more detailed analysis of their governmental machinations, one must begin with the interactions between the philosopher monarch (styled: Honored Ruler) and the Council of the Learned. The Ministers of the Council answer to the Honored Ruler, and in the case of ties in the voting process, the Ruler is the tie-breaker. He or she is permitted to introduce legislative bills, but in practice, is not as active a participant except when a global pronouncement is necessary.Their role is generally seen as encourage and warn. The Council makes the majority of the decisions, and due to the selection process, comes from a wide variety of walks of life. Their decisions tend to be made from science-based evidence, and as a result, a uniformly stable system has resulted, in modern times. Beneath the Council of the Learned are the judiciary and religious appointments. These positions include judge-advocates and barristers, as well as the religious representatives and teachers. Religious appointments are highly sought after, as they are considered a ‘soft’ life and an opportunity for improving one’s lot. Normally, it requires an immense amount of study and a genuine appointment involves both knowledge and a calling. In truth, only a fraction of the appointments are those called to the life. Most are people who are skilled at convincing Ministers of their faith, or those who outright buy the appointments. The Ministers, of course, being as susceptible to corruption as any other person. Judiciary appointments are somewhat less sought after. Legal hearings being far less simple than teaching the science and faith of the People. That doesn’t mean that there isn’t some level of corruption within that part of society as well, it just is less so. The most important facet of the judiciary and religious appointments, however, is a loyalty to the Council of the Learned and a willingness to report upon the status of the Xedi. Culture As a result of the intense focus on scientific progression in its religious guise, the arts on the planet have remained somewhat underdeveloped. There is one form of music that is popular throughout the people--outside of religious hymns--and that is an odd, hollow, wooden series of tubes of varying lengths with metal trims that are beaten upon with wooden or metal hammers, depending on the types of sound one wishes to make. Small groups of these instruments, known as Eefails are used to create compositions, as well as solo performances. Sculpture, painting and charcoal are all popular mediums for visual artists--at the current point in time, a cubist movement is underway.Category:Species